monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Bladed arms+legs
I've seen alot of grappling or free handed weapon ideas around, and I thought I'd make something like them as well. So, basically, the weapon adds blades to the arms and legs of a hunter's armor. It does somewhere between SNS and DS damage, with fair ailment/element damage and medium sharpness. Cricle attacks do kicks, while triangle attacks do punches. When hunting, hunters can unleash rapid combos that use punches and kicks to hit a monster. These combos require more skill than mashing just one button. An example of a combo would be circle triangle circle, which would start with a roundhouse kick with the right leg, a punch with the left arm, and ending with a spinning jumping kick. Because the weapon is just light blades, pressing R will allow you to sprint. While sprinting, pressing triangle will allow you to unleash a powerful combo called the dance of blades by tapping R in a steady rythm. If you tap R at the wrong moment, the monster will attack you, eg. Rathalos will fireball you. While doing this combo light to medium damage attacks will not hit you. However, sharpness decreases rapidly, even if you don't hit, so sharpening after doing this combo is a must. Anyway, please add or flame as much as you want! -rikimaru 23:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't work as a weapon class, but might work in the design for armor made from my "giant mantis neopteron" idea. Cobalt32 01:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Have any of you heard of R.A. Salvatore? Cuz this reminds me exactly of the Thibbledorf Pwent character.CrellinEtreyu 05:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) This is an okay idea but i dont really think it work either as tigrex said it owuldnt cut through hide This is the Signature of Bradyl888 19:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it can be an armor functionality or skill, but always requiring both legs and arms for function to work, this would add the the regualr kick and taunt punch and this would prove useful when using greatsword as it can kick while weapon is readied. 21:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki @Riki: So it would be part of an armor that comes with a skill like Felyne Kickboxer or Felyne Fighter? That might work if the boost is significant enough to actually make those attacks useful...Cobalt32 21:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I think, tha it is pretty cool. But we already have some DS in the game, so we won't really need this weapon. But it could work as a supporting weapon for gunners, in order to hit faster and do some cutting damage for bowgunners. Or, as said above, it could be an armor skill for kikking and gesturing. Pretty cool idea.Boris Kazakov 19:59, February 14, 2011 These are some great ideas. I've kind of made a remodel to my idea, and this is what it is now. Instead of a new weapon class, it is now a new armor class. You can equip any weapon with it, except hammers, hunting horns and switch axes, but the armor mainly helps out gunners. When using different weapons the effects of the armor change. Greatsword = Kicks deal slightly more damage, and are now slash damage instead of impact. Lance = Shield bashes do slash damage. Blocks also deal slight slash damage (1/3 of a normal attack). Sns = Shield bashes do slash damage. Blocks also deal slight slash damage (1/4 of a normal attack). Ds = The select button now lets you do a kick, that can be followed up by a full non-demonisation combo. The kick does slash damage. LBG = Melee attack does more damage and deals slash damage. Pressing select allows you to kick, which deals slash damage, and if you time it right, you can fire straight after you kick. HBG = Melee attack does more damage and slash damage. If a shield is equipped, blocking deals slight slash damage (1/4 of firing a NormalS Lv1 shot). Bow = Melee attack deals more damage. Pressing select allows you to kick, which deals slash damage. Please tell me what you think! rikimaru 23:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) @rikumaru: I think that should just be a new skill called Razor Tip or something instead of a new armor class. Like you said, it would make kicks, shadowboxing, and other strike damage attacks more powerful and inflict cutting damage, but it would only affect kicks and shadowboxing on the Hammer, HH, and S.A.Cobalt32 02:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 An armor skill, eh? Well, if I was to make it an armor skill I'd call it the Edge skill. At +20 it would change all attacks to slash damage (Razorblade), and at -20 it would change all attacks to impact damage (Dull Blade). Of course it would be incredibly hard to get an armor set with this skill and hard to get the decorations (which would be called either blade Jewels for Edge+ or Flat Jewel for Edge-) as well. rikimaru 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) @Riku: Sounds good. I already have an idea for a large mantis Neopteran; maybe its + rank armor could give the Razorblade skill. Cobalt32 01:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32